


The Blood Within My Soul

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Access Animus...Begin Regression [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: ::Becomingnounthe process of coming to be something or of passing into a state.





	The Blood Within My Soul

_There is nothing left upon this land that I reside on. Only the cold remains of my own destruction. For I am Death. A destroyer of worlds._

* * *

The thick crimson liquid spread throughout the water below. The pain that throbbed beneath the pale, veiny skin of her neck only seemed to fade away into nothingness.

That was all that was left:

_Nothing._

* * *

It began with the death of her mother.

It began with the death of her father.

It began with the death of Maria.

It began with the death of Elise de la Serre.

It began with the death of Yusuf Tazim.

And it didn't end until the Regression came to a hault,

desyncronization achieved,

another bloody epidural to throw away.

* * *

She comes to her at night when there is no one there to see.

_Nelise Tekin_

The Assassin from the Ottoman Empire, Aguilar's descendant, Arno's ancestor, Yusulf's last novice.

She looks upon this woman with the same way that one looks into a mirror.

Who you once were.

Who you could have been again.

However, that was stolen from her with her fathers last breath, with the Apple of Eden.

 

She had promised to get the Apple as she had done years before, but this time there was something else. There was Callum Lynch. There was the chance that he had offered her, but Sophia knows better than he does. She was the one who tested Aguilar's DNA sample that would lead them to Lynch. It only took Lynch's third regression for Sophia to confirm the fear that she was sure her father knew of. For Sophia shared a bloodline with Lynch, a connection between their familys that dates back to their great-grandfather that they share.

It shouldn't change things.

It doesn't change things.

Because her mother was dead, her father was dead, and she had her half-brother thrown into an Animus for almost a decade.

Family means everything to her, but it also means  _nothing._

Lynch is going to pay and the descendants that had been in Madrid will be hunted. Even if she has to deal with who she once was, the one who made her who she is, disagreeing with her.

* * *

_Nelise Tekin cared more for her mentor than she should have._

 

The Ottoman Assassin had been brought by her mother to the Brotherhood when she had been nothing but a little girl on the verge of womanhood. She didn't understand why, and perhaps she didn't want to know because her father had just been killed. A spaniard who would receive no justice for his death, so she tries to forget everything that is happening so swiftly.

_Nelsie de Nerha takes her mothers maiden name in an attempt to step away from the Assassins._

She doesn't want to be a killer, but her mother can't understand that. No one does. 

At least she doesn't until she meets the mentor, Yusuf Tazim. He is rather kind for an Assassin and his humor is refreshing amongst the other stoic hooded figures. That  _and_ he knows her families history. He tells her of her grandfather, Aguilar de Nerha, an Assassin who fought in Spain against the Inquisition alongside his partner and mentor, Maria. She wonders if the woman is her grandmother, but Yusuf tells her no. He tells her that they did have a daughter together, but she died in 1504, not long after both of her parents deaths in 1492. However, Maria did have a child before their daughter, and Nelsie wants to track the descendant down.  _Bring them into the Assassins._ But Yusuf says that it is impossible, so he makes her a promise instead.

If she can rise to the rank of novice he will take her under his wing. 

 

_He keeps his promise until the day that he dies and Nelsie spends a day washing away the blood from her tan hood._

* * *

* * *

Sophia hates the memories of her ancestor, Nelise Tekin, even if the young woman might as well be her dopplegänger. 

She hates knowing that she never had a chance to tell him how she felt, and Sophia _feels_ that nagging against her.

* * *

* * *

_Arno Dorian is everything she should have been, noble, loyal._

 

When Sophia goes through his memories she knows that the images of the regression will not be clear. Nothing about it will be because she isn't  _Mary Lynch and he isn't Nelsie Tekin._

In a way it feels wrong, but eighteenth century France is beautiful even amongst a revolution. That and there is something oddly peaceful about seeing the descendants of Maria. Seeing the French Rite, the de la Serres,  _Élise_ and those blue eyes that have been passed down through the centuries. 

But those are not the reasons that she is here, going through the memories of the French-Austrian Assassin. The Elders need the sword of Eden, a piece of Eden that may have already been taken by her father. That  _and_ information. Simple data that she normally would have gathered through the use of her test subjects. Data that they used to have at one point, but through the chaos of programs collapsing and the Foundation forming things had been lost.

The weapons, articles of clothing, journals, documents, and items from the French Brotherhood and French Rite ranging from the sixteen hundreds to seventeen hundreds had been sent to the Foundation in tact. The memories not so much, but there were three living descendants of Maria. The regressions of the de la Serres were preserved. The  _others_ were another story altogether.

_At the end of the day, after cleaning the blood from the back of her neck, she reels over Arno. Over how he was noble and loyal._

Nelsie, a simple hum within the depths of her mind, seems to find interest in her descendant. Sophia doesn't see it, and she probably never will.

* * *

* * *

_The next time Sophia comes across Lynch is in Paris, and he is not alone._

 

It had taken her four days before she learned that she was being hunted down. Lynch had finally come to end her as he did her father, and it is the repercussion of her choice isn't it?

He isn't alone either, and she truly should have expected that. He has the descendant of Maria by his side looking all the same as she had five hundred years ago. Moussa is there,  _Baptiste was always one to switch sides_ , lingering closely to Lin who is just as stoic as Shao Jun had been. Lara is there, looking wise beyond her thirteen years of life, the cane sword of Evie Frye tucked tightly in her fist as she stands behind her mother and Lynch.

Sophia's half-brother is there, looking better than he had after his regression with Jack the Ripper.

McGowen, her loyal security guard, was watching from behind Lynch with an eighteenth century rifle over his back and a sword in hand. 

Then there is Nathan, just as aggressive as Walpole had been, itching for a fight.

Eight against one.

It's not the best odds until she sees  _him._ Emir.  _Yusuf._

She knows that the bleeding effect could be the end to all of this. It could give them the perfect chance to kill her, and  _why shouldn't they?_ She used them for their memories, promising them a new life. She even used her Head of Security. 

_She uses people just as how she had been taught._

This is simply the end to her means. 

The final product of who she has become.

* * *

* * *

_She escapes._

_The bleeding effect, however, leaves her locked away within her office for the rest of the day._

_Nelsie Tekin bleeding into her very being._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~This was not as good as I had hoped it would be, but I hope you all liked it.


End file.
